


If Eyes Widen

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl began to smile after she cleaned S.T.R.I.P.E.





	If Eyes Widen

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl began to smile after she cleaned S.T.R.I.P.E. before the suit collapsed and got a scratch.

THE END


End file.
